Numberlemon Wiki/Free Talk Page
Talk here, and remember to sign because if nobody wrote their names, it would be really confusing. =How to sign (courtesy of )= Type "~~~~" or any variation (but use "") after your message. =Talking area! :>= First ㄷhat : QUACKDuckie Tell me if you would like to have an editing battleNicholas-13-blooooock/pupppppeh 42.0000000000 nolan is pizzaNolan Well... If Nolan is pizza... *eats Nolan whole* "Hi! Enjoy life!"Threeten ;) ???nolan : Aww man melonWeIrDCuBe a thing that loves jello “Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow ��!” Kitten Meow (������Pinkty������) I... uh... accidentally broke this page. It's okay, I fixed it. hi,guys����Quiluk���� 10:42, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ...I have to go now because of mommy issues.TSRITW (talk) 11:36, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Lemonland has a page now!����Squarangl'r0️⃣4️⃣ (talk) 05:42, October 8, 2019 (UTC)TSRITW (talk) 08:07, October 9, 2019 (UTC) I gave it a tag because there's also an episode called "Lemonland". ��Chrissa��️‍����️‍����️‍�� Should we have emoticons/tiny images made into a template?TSRITW (talk) 03:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) YES WE SHOULD HAVE LIL EMOTICON ARandomThingy (talk) 11:52 PM, October 13, 2019 (EST) YAY #useclassiceditorTSRITW (talk) 04:16, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey, make my emoticon thingy because I don't know how, and make it a thing from this because it’s a nolstagic cool song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t5AnDpMR_0w[[User:ARandomThingy|ARandomThingy]] (talk) 12:37 AM, October 14, 2019 (EST) TSRITW (talk) 03:35, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Please look at the most recent discussions post called afosl Nicholas 13 block (talk) 01:26, November 4, 2019 (UTC) }} GREAT NEWS 0️⃣4️⃣ (talk) 07:19, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Somebody said that I will be treated like a real Numberlemon after I figure myself out. I'LL DO IT! NL-5️⃣ SHOUT-OUT TO ROMAR KURT!TSRITW (talk) 05:23, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Please stop with this junk. Just because Millyrain's not a Numberlemon doesn't mean she can't be apart of the cast. Now I'mma gonna junk that junk filler thing. Yo, we're going to get RADICAL tonight. TUNE IN ON FIERCEWIRE! Oh, no we won’t. TSRITW (talk) 05:23, October 14, 2019 (UTC) }} FIERCEWIRE NEW MISSION ��️‍����️‍����️‍�� Okay, any redlink on the NLCharacters template is a non-main character with a character tag. RENAME 'EM!TSRITW (talk) 09:53, October 7, 2019 (UTC) DONE! (probably) �� ��️‍����️‍����️‍�� }} vvv and also this is the chat where you must be weird like vvv }} Ah, great. is a FANDOM user now. Yay. (that was sarcasm, BTW)TSRITW (talk) 00:28, October 10, 2019 (UTC) OH NO YOU DON'T! ������������ ������������ }} The Next Chapter? Let’s talk about A-hole design. >) Tell us what A-hole design you’ve encountered.TSRITW (talk) 01:04, October 15, 2019 (UTC) You know something called “playable ad fraud”? It means you tap on the screen, thinking something will happen, but it directs you to the App Store/Google Play the moment you click on it. This is a Class 3 A-hole design. One solution would be to remove playable ads from existence. That way, there won’t be any playable ad fraud.TSRITW (talk) 05:25, October 16, 2019 (UTC) }} Emotes! You can use emotes in messages!TSRITW (talk) 06:21, October 18, 2019 (UTC) makes me feel like and TSRITW (talk) 04:56, October 21, 2019 (UTC) }} A Fierce Battle Awaits... is anyone gonna know fiercewire BFN DON'T CHANGE THE WIKI STYLE ��️‍����️‍����️‍�� AAAAAAAAAAAAA WE'RE HAVING A POLL! EVERYONE VOTE NOW! YAY DEMOCRACY!TSRITW (talk) 10:56, October 21, 2019 (UTC) The results are in and I won by two votes!TSRITW (talk) 00:23, November 28, 2019 (UTC) But it’s not allowed.Doritwen Fine, whatever.����Rectangl’r0️⃣4️⃣ (talk?) 03:23, December 9, 2019 (UTC) }} More to Emote ¿¿¿??? TSRITW (talk) 01:06, November 28, 2019 (UTC) buy some ����Rectangl’r0️⃣4️⃣ (talk?) 03:23, December 9, 2019 (UTC) }} Another Shameless Self-Promotion! So, uh... yay (almost) halfway through december Take it away, Taka! }}����Rectangl’r0️⃣4️⃣ (talk?) 03:17, January 2, 2020 (UTC) }} Ultimate Revival So... navbox to other stuff about the wiki